


softly awakes my heart

by mangopit



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Begging, Competition, Cunnilingus, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sex Magic, Strap-Ons, Takumi Gets Railed, Trans Leo, Trans Male Character, Trans Takumi, i was tasked with 'giving the ao3 tag some taste' so here i am, if you have a trans fetish and you try to read this ill slash your tires youve been forewarned, so do be mindful of what you're comfortable with, warning for other trans people: potentially dysphoria inducing language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangopit/pseuds/mangopit
Summary: In a relationship between two bottoms, someone always has to come out on top. Takumi is tired of being that someone, because Leo is stubborn and mean. Luckily, so is Leo, because he thinks Takumi can't do it for shit.





	softly awakes my heart

“Takumi,” Leo starts, in that tone of voice that meant he was about to be really annoying. “You're awful at this.”

Takumi, for what it's worth, _doesn't_ pull Leo in by his collar and immediately sock him in the mouth. A massive show of restraint only tempered by the fact that Leo wasn't wearing one—or anything at all. Instead, he glares.

“How would you know?” Takumi says, aggrieved. “It's not like you've done this before either-”

“That has no bearing on this conversation.” Leo interrupts, blush painting his cheeks like watercolor despite the unchanging marble of his expression. Wrapped in silk linen befitting the Prince he was, he'd look almost radiant if he wasn't an eternal _thorn_ in Takumi. “I don't need to have ‘done this’ before to recognize when someone can't satisfy me.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Takumi groans, burying his face in the sheets. “You came!”

“To my senses, it would seem. Honestly, I get better results on my own.”

Gods, if he'd known topping Leo would be such a ball-ache he never would have agreed to it. Why doesn't Lord Pillow Princess go spend some quality time with his hand, if they're such good friends?

Getting ridiculed about a position he had gotten roped into wasn't what Takumi considered nice pillow talk, and he certainly wasn't going to take insults about his skills in the bedroom lying down. Ignoring the fire spreading through his body like a virus, Takumi turns to Leo and snaps, “So you think you could do better?”

“I’m just trying to get you to step up your game,” Leo muses. “But yes. I could definitely do better.”

Takumi scoffs. “As if you could do anything more than lie there like a cadaver.”

It's Leo’s turn to look indignant, pink spilling out from high in his cheeks to the rest of his face, brush water overflowing. “I've done nothing of the sort.”

“Like a dead fish,” Takumi sneers, a mean spirited and nasty thing, softened by his cute face. “You wouldn't know what to do on top. I doubt you could satisfy me at _all_.”

Something familiar glints in Leo’s eyes, like matches to a fire. The bullheaded embers of  competition. It sparks and flickers alongside Takumi’s needling, until Leo says, “Is that a challenge?”

“I _bet_ you can't please me.” There's a weight and finality to it. The bottom line of a contract signed in words, even if Takumi wanted to be swallowed up by the void of Leo’s bed.

“Then a bet is what you have,” Leo says, ominous, as if a pact had been sealed. He rises with a purpose, sheets falling to pool around his waist, and Takumi follows the tide to avoid being blinded by his skin. “So if you'll excuse me, I have prepping to do.”

That’s a dismissal if he's ever heard one but Takumi reigns in the urge to blow a raspberry at Leo long enough to pick his clothes up from off the floor. He's almost fully dressed when Leo tugs him down to plant a kiss on the corner of this mouth.

“No hard feelings when I serve your words for dinner?” He teases, wry, and Takumi’s almost-smile morphs into a scowl as he turns for the door.

“Oh,” Leo pipes up. “And tell Niles and Odin to stop trying to listen through the door, will you?”

 

* * *

 

Takumi doesn't know Leo intimately for a good few weeks after that.

If he hadn't known better, he'd think Leo a coward. Days passed by with barely more than an affectionate kiss, and he'd be frustrated if that weren't already his equilibrium. Leo gave away nothing, which made Takumi all the more suspicious. While the little blond bitch was pompous and annoying, he also knew how to keep his cards so close that nobody else even knew they were in his hand. The lack of sly looks or ingratiating comments meant Leo had an actual plan underway, and Takumi couldn't figure out if that was promising or not.

Well, no amount of mood lighting was going to make Takumi forget it if he sucked.

Getting summoned to Leo’s quarters would've been something along the lines of a relief had it not been an unusually giddy looking Niles as the messenger, setting Takumi’s hackles to rise at the sight. He’s happy (or confused, he's not sure) to note that Leo’s chambers boast neither candles or incense, just the same lush rugs and high reaching black walls that always made the place feel like a cave. There is, however, a lovely new duvet he's appreciating while his partner is being overdramatic.

After moments of waiting, Leo exits his walk-in wearing a full length version of his usual cape. More of a cloak at that point. It's drawn closed and, judging by the sudden lack of broad shoulders, he probably isn't wearing his typical draconic armor underneath it. It billows behind him on no breeze, making Takumi wonder if it was enchanted to do that.

“Did you want a red or a white to go with your words? We’ve quite the variety for when you eat them.” Ah, there was the boasting Takumi was looking for. Not in meaningless decorations, but in that annoying tone of voice he was beginning to recognize was just Leo’s voice.

“Give me a moment to scoff.” Takumi says, voice as dry as he expects to stay throughout this whole endeavor. “ _Ha!_ ”

Leo opens his mouth to retort, but Takumi beats him to the punch. “Are you going to stand there all night, or are you going to put your money where your mouth is?”

Leo frowns deeply, but schools the expression into one of cool confidence just as quick, the one that made Takumi want to take out his knees. “Trust me. By the end of the night, you'll be eating out of the palm of my hand.”

With that, Leo undoes the clasp keeping his robe closed. Suddenly Takumi understands what the dramatic entrance was for.

The lightless black fabric falls away, its wake unveiling the creamy skin he's seen countless times before, as expected. What hung at Leo’s waist, however, was a new addition.

It’s intimidating, with the array of intricate leather straps harnessing it to Leo’s body. That says nothing of what those trappings were attached to. It looks as if a pillar was carved from obsidian; gleaming and black with a curiously tapered tip, glistening with a blue and purple sheen. With the backdrop being so scrawny, it looked even bigger than it was. Takumi had to give him points for element of surprise, because he has no idea what the hell is going on.

Takumi looks at the thing flagging him from between Leo’s legs and then back into the confident face of his other half. “So you're wearing armor to bed now?”

Leo rolls his eyes, one hand on his hip. Every tiny movement makes the thing bounce slightly, and Takumi would be lying if he said it didn't draw his attention. It's mesmerising, in it's own way; like the man it was attached to, it was definitely a product of Castle Krakenburg.

“It's not armour, Takumi,” Leo says, and he only sounds slightly annoyed. “It's a toy.”

That twisted looking thing is no toy, and Takumi tells him as much.

“It's a sex toy,” Leo stresses, affronted. “A faux phallus. And, as such, it's meant to be used as a phallus.”

“Right,” Takumi says, trying to ignore having to hear phallus twice in ten seconds. “In Hoshido, we use Tengu masks.”

“I'm inclined to believe you're making that up,” Leo drawls, before steering the conversation back to his favorite topic: his achievements. “Gathering the necessary materials to have it made was more difficult than I anticipated but you can't rush perfection. I’m sure you were getting impatient—”

Takumi tunes out Leo’s nattering, eyes drawn to the wicked gleam of… _whatever_ it was. This close, he could make out the detail work; the head has engraved folds, resembling an unbloomed flower in both shape and characteristics. Gossamer thin gold lines web across its surface, as if it had been cracked and put back together. It’s almost pretty.

It wasn't like he didn't know what it was for. It’s been more than once he’s caught Oboro with a Tengu mask tied around her waist, mimicking thrusting motions while Hinata laughed in one breath and urged her not to shame him in the other, but with Leo things could never be that simple. That makes it twice more intimidating, even as he reaches out to swirl his finger around the pointed tip, in time with Leo saying, “And I made the hex myself,” his breath hitching alongside. It gives Takumi pause, but he doesn't retreat.

“Hex?” He asks, tracing a finger down its length, curious and searching. It's smooth to the touch and warm— _No_ , his mind supplies as he wraps his hand around it, _Hot_. More like molten rock than the cool volcanic glass it seemed cut from, and not at all as he had expected. The ghost of glossy colors dapple with the motion of his hand; a hypnotic display.

“Yes,” Leo sighs, a _pleased_ one, and Takumi finally breaks his trance to see him shudder in his hips. “When a person is cursed, a link is created between the caster and the victim. The same applies to inanimate objects. I simply created the right hex, and… widened that link to my advantage.”

Curiosity piqued, Takumi gives the thing—Leo’s _dick_ —a firm squeeze, and watches his eyes flutter for it. “You can feel this?”

“And the damned thing is certainly sensitive,” he says, lips quirked in a satisfied little smile that sends heat rushing from Takumi’s stomach to between his thighs. He refuses to meet Leo’s eyes then, staring furiously at the ground until he can hear the other laugh.

“What's this?” Leo prods, amused. “You were awfully keen on feeling me up just a second ago.”

Before Takumi can fire back a lame retort, he feels Leo’s hand—cool and familiar—fold around his fingers. With a gentle grip, Takumi is lead up into a simple rhythm until Leo’s hand falls away and he continues unguided.

“You like it.” Leo sounds far too pleased for this.

“I-I didn't say that.” Takumi curses his stammer, but Leo says nothing. That doesn’t mean he can't feel Leo’s smug gaze on him and his still petting hand, twisting around the head of Leo’s glorified dildo on the upstroke, just like he showed him.

“Like this?” He asks, curiosity getting the better of his shyness. With Leo’s eyes closed like that, he'd wager the answer was yes. But he… needed to know. “This is good?”

Leo hums. “You could do better.”

Takumi hesitates, hovering for just a moment. Then he presses a kiss to the underside of Leo’s fake cock, lets his mouth hang there. Feels the almost uncomfortable heat of it against his tongue as he licks it, and the promise of what Leo was going to do with it when he glances up for approval.

The view nearly steals the breath from his very lungs. Leo, golden hair falling into his face and lids at half mast, threading his fingers through Takumi’s own bangs to hold them back while the ghost of a smirk turns up the corners of his lips. Takumi slides to the ground in front of Leo’s legs without a conscious thought.

“Don't let me keep you, dear,” he purrs. “Do be brave.”

Takumi averts his eyes, but defers to Leo for what was maybe the first time ever as he takes him into his mouth. Leo’s breath hitches again, a lovely sound that made Takumi feel more powerful than it had any right to. Though his mouth was the main event (as it tended to be) his hands were far from idle, caressing whatever bits of Leo weren't in his mouth, rubbing over the smooth black shrouding where a thatch of wiry blond hair would usually be. Leo doesn't try to rush, just watches him with those pretty eyes while Takumi makes himself familiar with what was going to be inside him. Manicured nails scratch along his scalp, opening the valve on some wet hot heat in the pit of his stomach that somehow manages to also feel like ice water. Despite himself, he moans into it.

“You look good down there.” The comment comes out of nowhere and breaks his reverie, but not so much as the sudden emptiness in his mouth. A line of spit connects Takumi’s pinked lips to the tip of Leo’s false cock and disappears as quickly as he sees it, but not before leaving him wanting this more. “But it's a terrible shame for you to still be dressed.”

Takumi finds himself pulled to his feet, Leo’s hands on him, unraveling the light but many layers of his clothes. Takumi joins him, taking over the more intricate articles that Leo wouldn't know what to do with yet. He finds Leo’s lips on his own then, and fingers slipping into his hair once more, this time undoing his ponytail with the same learned mindfulness Takumi himself would have used. Leo’s mouth dips from Takumi’s lips to where his shoulder meets his neck and presses kisses along the column of it, breathing in the camellia scent of Takumi’s shampoo as his foot sweeps his ankle and sends them both falling into the oil black sheets.

Takumi is bare as the day he was born, hair spread out over the pillows and headboard like a silkspun halo. Leo captures Takumi’s mouth, licking his way inside. They're far from idle as they lay; tongue on tongue, the hot pressure of Leo’s shiny new toy laying on Takumi’s stomach, Leo’s chest pressed up against his while his hands weave through his hair.

Takumi chases after Leo’s kiss when he abandons it, but a firm hand on his shoulder holds him down. He doesn't want for touch long because then Leo is pressing kitten licks against the skin of his neck, kisses down his chest, mouth trailing down Takumi’s body and leaving a line of fire in its wake. His eyes smolder, never leaving Takumi’s face, admiring, and something in Takumi rears up to fight.

“What?” he asks, looking almost mortified with his red cheeks and the severe expression he can't quite school his face into. Leo’s mouth was a distraction that he failed not to squirm under.

Leo seems to take a moment to consider his words, tongue laving over the smooth expanse of Takumi’s stomach. “Would you like me to make you beg for it?”

Takumi feels an almost uncomfortable burst of warmth in—everywhere. Like he bent his head over a steaming pot and had the sun graze his body at the same time. He wants to swallow both of their tongues. “You seem confident.”

“Would you like me to make you cry?”

Leo’s teeth drag over his hipbone, nip at the inside of his thigh, eyes promising. His mouth is sweet but insistent. No biting, only long licks, open mouthed kisses and gentle nips at the skin. Treating Takumi like he was made of spun glass can be like waving red in front of a bull, but something in Leo’s touch and his gaze makes Takumi abandon the urge to kick him away. A good thing, as Leo’s fingers push pass Takumi's wet folds and rubs against the bundle of nerves that hid there.

Takumi’s eyes squeeze shut, the thought of watching the scene play out unbearable, dampening under Leo’s touch regardless. His thumb is as dogged as his mouth, tracing firm circles around his clit that had Takumi's hips twitching at odd intervals, fingers clenching the sheets at even ones. Then it stops, abrupt, Leo’s touch disappearing. Confused, Takumi opens his eyes just in time to see Leo put his mouth over him.

He spreads Takumi with his fingers, lays his tongue flat against where Takumi is his wettest and licks all the way up. Takumi’s gasp turns into a low keen in time with Leo’s tongue circling his clit, and gets louder still when Leo closes his lips around it and sucks. He tries to scissor his legs shut but Leo bats away the attempt, using his free hand to hold Takumi open while dragging his tongue over his dewy cunt.

“ _Ah—_ Leo, _please_ —”

“You taste good.” The rumble of Leo’s voice makes Takumi twitch, makes him pull taut around nothing until slim fingers dip into his dripping heat. The first is shallow and searching, the second not far after, and he—he wants to grind on those fingers, and Leo’s _face_ , wants to chase the sweet friction and that wicked tongue that was so good at spitting venom but even better at making him sing like this. “And you sound even better.”

Takumi regains his footing long enough to remember he hasn't said anything back yet, and swallows thickly. It was hard to make words when Leo takes his fingers and _curls_ , rubbing against a spot that made stars echo in his eyes. When every other sound out of his mouth is… a needy mewl. “Th-This isn't over yet.”

Damn that stutter. It would bother him more if everything didn't feel so good.

“I have half a mind to think you never want it to be,” Leo muses, withdrawing his fingers and pulling off his mouth. Takumi whines at being suddenly, achingly empty but finds himself stilled at the sight of Leo. Smiling, chin wet. Lips covered in his own spit and Takumi’s slick. Bad table manners, for a prince, and yet Takumi can feel the liquid heat dribbling down the crease of his body.

“Leo,” he says, and nothing else. Stops and starts like he wants to say something but can't find the words, and truly he had no idea what they were. Takumi’s searching is cut short by Leo traveling up the length of his body to steal another kiss. He can taste himself on Leo’s lips as he licks his way inside, again. The head of Leo’s toy is pushing incessantly at his clit, red and swollen from how sweetly Leo had touched it, rubbing with every smooth roll of their hips as they grind against each other. Takumi moans into the kiss, chasing the feeling, wishing he could keep it forever, wishing they could've done this _sooner_ . “ _Leo_ —”

“Yes, dearest?” Leo murmurs, catching Takumi’s lower lip between his teeth. Takumi’s heart roars so loud that he can hear it.

“Hurry it _up_ ,” he whines, frustration cutting it a rough edge that only serves to make Leo laugh as he rises, hooking his hands under Takumi’s knees and throwing his legs over his shoulder.

“As you wish,” he says, teasing and loving at equal parts. The tip of his gloomy little toy holds a firm pressure at Takumi’s heat, unignorable as the man before him.

Lack of armor makes Leo look scrawny, usually. If the broad shoulders were a deliberate choice or simply a consequence of the protective coverings, he didn't know. What Takumi does know is that right now, looming against the backdrop of the purple canopy ringing him in a shroud of twilight, Leo looks like a giant.

“Are you ready?” Leo asks, soft. The sight of Takumi’s flushed face and skin, hair spread out like a comet’s tail, feels almost enough to make his heart thunder out of his chest.

“I said _hurry_ ,” Takumi begs, and Leo obliges, pulling close to meet him. His false cock pushes in with little resistance, a testament to what a nice mouth and fingers could do—and that was get Takumi writhing and squirming prettily beneath him. It was one thing to have Leo’s fingers pressing into him. It was another to have Leo spearing him on this, spreading him _open_ and making him feel _filled_.

Takumi is all wet heat and grip, bearing down as vicious as both his temper and his love. Leo shudders as Takumi’s walls suck him in, greedy and leaking and desperate around him. He bottoms out with a gasp, Takumi tugging him down and pulling them flush against each other. Leo obliges that, too, bending Takumi’s knees until they press against his shoulders, woven together as if they're trying to get as close as they could possibly be. And they are.

Leo waits for him to adjust. Lets the labored breathing hanging by his ear abate ever so slightly before he starts his gentle pace. Takumi whines, and Leo props up to see it--- his love’s pretty mouth, kiss bruised and pouty, eyelashes fluttering as he chased his own pleasure as relentlessly as he did everything else he wanted in life. He was so lovely that it was almost excruciating to look at.

“Fuh— _Faster_.”

Leo goes all the slower for it, savoring every stroke of his dildo in Takumi’s velvet grip as he kisses the corner of his lips. “You devastate me.”

“What?” It's too much, yet not enough. Leo burning a furnace inside of him, Leo wrapped around him like a kraken, the old book and burnished leather smell that was distinctly _Leo_. It made his mind heady, like he was floating away on a cloud. Takumi didn't know if he could handle any pretty words.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Leo whispers, eyes dark and wanting. Takumi thinks he might die.

“Do you?” Leo asks again, snapping his hips forward. It doesn't get him his answer, but it does net a lovely sound that he can't wait to hear again. That he’ll grind out if he has to.

“ _Gods_ , Leo. P-Please.”

“I'm not sure what you're asking for.”

“ _More_.”

“More?” Leo repeats, grinding up against where's he already fully hilted in Takumi. “More of what, Takumi?”

Tears prick the corner of Takumi’s eyes, and he fears for a moment that he's gone too far. But he speaks a moment later, voice small and wanting, striking like flint against Leo’s spine. “Fuck me, you bastard.”

“Well,” Leo murmurs, burying himself in Takumi with force and watching the air leave his lover’s lungs. He shoves his hips forward, rocking their bodies like they're one while Takumi scrambles for purchase. “I can't say no to such a polite request, can I?”

Takumi is raking his nails down Leo’s back in angry red trails. He doesn't care. The only thing that matters is Takumi and the space between them and how he can close it, any inch of bare skin feeling miles away, every break of their mouths for air feeling like there's a gulf separating them. Takumi moans loud, but Leo is forever quiet, hitched breath and smothered half noises that he traps between their lips.

“ _Fuck!_ Leo—!”

Leo grunts, snapping his hips, dragging Takumi along the length of dildo until he feels almost broken with the want for it, want for _Leo_ , want to be close. The pressure is building in Takumi’s abdomen and behind his eyes, sending tingles from his shaking legs to the tips of his reddened ears. Heat searing through his body from how much he wants release, and Leo’s, too, if the harsh breaths and increasingly languid brushes of his lips meant anything like Takumi’s squeals.

“I'm so c- _close_ , Leo—”

“Then come,” Leo whispers as he reaches his own peak, as deceptively quiet as he's been the whole time. It brings shivers as it washes over him, but he fucks Takumi through it. “You don't have to ask my permission.”

Takumi’s back bends like a bow. Leo admires the sight of it, and the sound of his name on Takumi’s lips as he screamed to the high heavens, locking his legs behind Leo and pulling him into an unforgiving hold that made him grit his teeth. Takumi rides his orgasm out, indenting red half moons on Leo's shoulders that he knows will be felt for at least a few more days. It ebbs like the tides, eventually—exhausted, skin buzzing, still in each other's embrace.

Leo disentangles them at his own pace, pulling out slowly, inch by inch. Takumi moans, cunt fluttering around nothing. The sight of Takumi, legs spread and fucked pink between them, is one he wants to hold in his mind’s eye forever.

The cursed toy makes him shiver as it brushes against Takumi’s stomach when he lays there, but for the moment he simply can't stand to be apart. Sweat lends Takumi a radiant glow, eyes glossy like he's staring down god. Quiet. Laid out on a bed of his own ivory mane, he looks like a pearl not yet stolen. Leo can't help but be insufferable.

“I take it this means I’ve won our little bet?” he ribs, affection batting its eyes. “Unless you found that unsatisfactory? There's always round tw— _Ah!_ ”

Strength is deceptive, he learns, from Takumi’s hand on his hip flipping him onto his back before he can so much as let out a surprised yelp. The look on Takumi's face is unrestrained and indecent, combat calloused hands pinning Leo's to either side. He lowers himself, then, onto Leo’s false cock, taking it like it's nothing, and taking what he wants.

Two orgasms turns into three, to five, to six, until Leo can't make sense of anything but the sound of his own name drawn from Takumi’s mouth.

It's only then that Takumi releases his and slides off with a lewd noise, satisfied. He falls into Leo’s embrace, looking bright eyed and bushy tailed and not at all like he just rode Leo like a gods damned racehorse.

“A-ah,” Leo pants. “Okay. Wow.”

Takumi buries his face into Leo’s shoulder. Leo stares, awestruck, until he can find his words again. “I wasn't sure you'd like it, but it seems my worrying was for nothing. I'm… flabbergasted, actually.”

“Good. Your gast deserves to be flabbered,” Takumi says, muffled against his skin.

Leo snorts amid playing with Takumi’s hair, combing through the heavy tresses the way he knew he liked. Takumi sighs, breath travelling across Leo’s collar like a spring breeze. “I take it that means I've won?”

“Ugh,” Takumi groans. “Whatever you say.”

“I think the wet spot on my bed is an impartial judge, wouldn't you agree?”

“I don't know,” Takumi huffs, abandoning his shoulder to look up with bright eyes. “I mean, we could always go another round just to be sure.”

“Ah,” Leo says, corralling the voices that just cried out in horror. “I’m feeling a bit… overstimulated at the moment.”

Takumi hums, face aglow with an impish delight Leo didn't like the look of. “Really?”

“Yes, rea— _No don't touch it,_ ” Leo hisses, batting away Takumi’s roaming hand as it attempts to give him a playful rubdown. “ _Don't touch it_.”

Takumi’s pleased laughter takes minutes to abate, and Leo can’t maintain his disgruntlement in the face of that kind of song. Sleep eventually claims them both in each other’s arms, a prelude for many nights to come.

Yet despite his accomplishment, Leo can't help but feel like Takumi was the real winner of this ordeal.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE give me feedback i am starving. im also open to requests so :thinking: hit me up. now;
> 
> 1\. do you have any idea how hard it was not say strapon at any point during this
> 
> 2\. i'm very passionate about how pretty leo's strap is.
> 
> 3\. i'm just gonna let you in on a little dark knight secret: you have effie (recommended core building exercises) and niles (demonstrated technique) to thank for leo being so proficient with it.


End file.
